


A Special Hell

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But He’s In Pain, Cas is a Sweary Beastie, Cas is in Labour, Explicit Language, Father to be Sam Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Castiel, Sassy Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Neither of them should at all be finding this funny, because Cas is in the middle of bringing Sam’s babies into the world, but when the angel curses up a blue streak, they just can’t help it.If they end up getting smote, they only have themselves to blame.





	A Special Hell

“Are you sure you don’t want to sit down?” Sam asked.

Cas shot him a look that could have demolished a fair sized town, and kept walking. “Moving helps,” he said. “Sitting...uhhh...sitting doesn’t.”

Sam winced as Cas did, unable to quash the guilty feeling swamping him. It didn’t help that neither of them had known this might happen; all he could focus on was that Cas was in pain, and it was because of him.

Well, not _all_. Because in a few hours, maybe sooner, there would be another Winchester in the world; and maybe that was unplanned but, once they’d gotten used to the shock, both of them had fallen in love with their unborn fledgling.

It didn’t mean that today would be any easier for all they were eagerly awaiting their new arrival; in addition to the typical labour pains a woman might experience, Cas’s body was adjusting so that the baby would have somewhere to come out.

Sam felt ashamed about it, but that was as much about that as he really wanted to know. Even though he’d have to get used to the idea, because he was determined to be in the room when Cas delivered, and he reckoned things would be moving along pretty soon.

Cas stopped suddenly, and grabbed hold of the nearest book stack. It creaked in his grip, and Sam was grateful that Cas had refused earlier to let his husband support him in his endless loops of the library.

Yeah, Cas could heal his hand after he broke it but Sam would rather he didn’t have to. 

“You okay?”

It took Cas a moment to reply. “No,” he said. “This is extremely uncomfortable.”

Despite Cas _tsking_ him, Sam decided to risk both angelic wrath and broken bones, and came up to hug the celestial from behind. “I’m sorry,” he said. “But in a little while, we’ll have our baby in our arms and it’ll be worth it, right?”

Cas made a grumpy sound and shrugged his way out of Sam’s embrace so he could start walking again. 

“It’ll be more than a little while,” he said. “Probably early evening. Midnight, at the latest, and - ah!”

He staggered to the table, groaning, and braced his hands on the edge.

Sam felt the colour drain from his cheeks as he ran to the angel’s side, and put an arm around his shoulders. “Cas?”

“Fuck,” Cas said, and Sam flinched back in shock.

“Uh, Cas?”

The angel turned a baleful glare in his direction. “What?”

“Just…”. Sam felt like ducking under the table to avoid that smitey look. “I don’t think I’ve ever heard you swear, before.”

“Well,” Cas said, and for a moment Sam was sure he wasn’t a pile of smouldering ashes on the floor just because Cas didn’t want to raise their twins alone. “I’m _sorry_ , Sam.”

He straightened up, groaning, and waddled away towards the infirmary, muttering under his breath.

It took Sam a few moments to work up the courage to follow and, given he’d faced down the devil himself, that said a lot.

++

“It’s not funny,” Sam said.

Dean was slumped against the wall outside the infirmary, taking a break not so much because the atmosphere in there was tense, but because he couldn’t contain his laughter any longer.

“Are you kidding?” His brother was almost breathless, his eyes watering. “It’s fucking hilarious. Ten years we’re known that guy, and the worst thing I’ve heard him say before today was ‘assbutt’.”

Sam glanced guiltily back at the infirmary door. He kind of liked that Cas wasn’t a swearer; not that the angel was a sheltered soul by any means, but to hear the language Cas had come out with today…

It would have made marines faint, and Sam was pretty sure Chuck wouldn’t have approved.

Or maybe he would, because where Cas’s dad was concerned all bets were typically off.

“We’ve corrupted an angel,” Sam said.

That provoked another bout of giggles from Dean. “Uh, I hate to break it to you Sam, but I think you’d already corrupted him. He’s not in there with gas.”

Sam gave his brother a shove. “Dean! This is serious!”

Dean schooled his face into a serious expression. “Of course it is, Sam. I know that. With that potty mouth, he’s never getting into Heaven again.”

++

“Not long now, Cas,” Mary said.

She looked up sharply as Sam and Dean came back in, and it wasn’t hard to tell she was pissed at them for stepping out. 

But that was nothing to the look of sheer venom they got from Cas.

“Which part of ‘I’m a fucking celestial and can _hear_ you’ can you two NOT UNDERSTAND?”

Sam cringed, both at the rebuke and the groan of pain from the angel as he gave a long hard push, then slumped back.

“And,” he panted, “for what it’s worth, Dean Winchester, given your personal heaven will probably be a strip club you’re in no position to be lecturing me.”

Dean tried to look cowed, but given the number of times Cas had threatened to toss him back into Hell, or glared smitily at him, he was unaffected. It helped knowing that the only person Cas had a softer spot for than Dean, was his husband.

“Hey, I’m not the one needing a mouthful of soap, Cas.”

“You’re also not the one trying to push a baby out of an opening you didn’t even _have _three hours ago, you moronic asshole! And then I get to do it all over again!”__

__Dean’s mouth dropped open, and he looked so scandalised that Sam couldn’t help it; oh, he knew he might end up getting permanently relocated to the couch after this (he’d entertained, briefly, the notion of maybe another kid, later on, when Cas’s pregnancy had stopped being so terrifying, but if the angel barred Sam from touching him ever again that would be unlikely)._ _

__But all the same, the giggles came, probably helped on by nerves, and even when Cas looked utterly murderous, it didn’t stop him._ _

__“Sam!” Mary chided. “Dean!”_ _

__“What are you pulling me up for?” Dean demanded. “He’s the one acting like he got brought up at sea!”_ _

__“He’s in the fucking room,” Cas said. “You dick.”_ _

__“He’s also in the middle of giving birth,” Mary said._ _

__Cas looked vindicated, and gave Mary a warm look. “I’m sorry, all the same,” he told her, and then, waspishly, said to the brothers, “but not to you two fuckwads.”_ _

__Dean cackled and Sam couldn’t help but join in. Holy shit, it wasn’t the time or the place, and he should be trying to calm Cas down, but he’d never ever thought he’d hear that kind of language from the angel._ _

__And in Cas’s deep timbre, it just made it all the more hilarious._ _

__“Ignore them,” Mary told the angel. “When I gave birth to Dean…”_ _

__“Ew, no,” Dean protested._ _

__Mary ignored him. “John was a marine, and he went so chalk white at my language, you’d have thought he was raised in the Vatican.”_ _

__She leaned in, conspiratorially, even though Sam knew that she knew that they could all still hear her. “He still has that effect.”_ _

__Cas glared at the older Winchester. “I can’t disagree. He can be more annoying than wing mites.”_ _

__Dean glared back. “Did you just…”_ _

__“Yes, I fucking did.”_ _

__“Okay,” Sam said, because as amusing as his pregnant, in the middle of labour husband owning his brother was, they probably all needed to focus a little more. “Cas, we’re sorry.”_ _

__“We-“ Dean let out a _whuff_ as Sam’s elbow connected with his ribs. “Yeah, what he said. You know…”_ _

__Cas didn’t look particularly forgiving, but then another contraction overtook him, and Mary was urging him to push, and Cas did, yelling out as he bore down until Mary told him to rest again._ _

__He looked at Sam, with an odd mix of adoration and utter loathing._ _

__“If you ever touch me again,” he said, “I’ll make sure your dick falls off.”_ _

__Sam groaned. If there was a special hell for people who corrupted angels, he and Dean definitely had their names on the list._ _


End file.
